A mobile device may be a mobile phone, a wireless handset, a pager, a personal digital assistant, or a gaming device. Mobile device users may replace their previous mobile device with a new mobile device due to the new mobile device's features. Furthermore, the cost of upgrading to a new mobile device with additional or improved features may not be much more than the cost to repair a previous mobile device.